Débat miné
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Aventures/Saison 3] Un détail turlupine Bob. Oh, ce n'est pas à propos de leurs retrouvailles, ni de la façon avec laquelle Theo montra sa joie très inquisitoriale, très theodoresque, de le revoir. Non, définitivement, certains choix de Theo étaient vraiment très... discutables. Notamment cette étrangeté pileuse.
**Disclaimer** : Aventures - personnages et univers confondus - ne m'appartient pas. Moi, inventer un monde aussi formidable ? Pas moyen. Cela ne fait pas parti de mes compétences.

Ndla : Revoilà un fantôme, terminé l'ermitage ! Cette semaine sans internet (ou si peu, si peu... trop peu) est terminée. Elle ne fut pas que pleurs et désespoir, j'ai eu le temps, dans mes moments de détente, vous concocter un petit quelque chose. Trois fois rien, mais je me devais de dire quelque chose à ce sujet. De me révolter à ma façon. Je t'adore Theo mais plus j'aime un personnage, plus j'adore le prendre pour cible.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 **Débat miné**

 **.**

Quelque chose turlupinait Bob.

Oui, turlupinait. Il n'était pas torturé par ce quelque chose, qui était lui bien défini, mais qui, dès qu'il le voyait, parasitait ses pensées à ses heures perdues. Il n'était pas non plus tourmenté par ce quelque chose. Non, définitivement, turlupiner était bien le mot. Ça le titillait, aiguillonnait sa réflexion qui s'arrêtait sur ce qu'il y avait de plus futile dès que l'occasion s'en présentait.

Et ce quelque chose s'avérait être Theo.

Non, pas Theo dans ce qu'il était, quoique si on le lui permettait, il avait quelque remarque à faire, quelque suggestion à émettre cependant, était-ce son instinct de survie qui l'influençait, il les gardait pour lui.

Depuis leur retrouvaille, très joyeuse s'il en était, si on lui avait dit qu'il serait un jour aussi heureux de revoir un Inquisiteur de la Lumière – par deux fois qui plus est – il aurait ri au nez de l'impudent.

Définitivement, un détail chez Theo, qui n'avait pas tant changé niveau personnalité, c'était même pire qu'avant, le turlupinait, titillait, tout ce qu'on pouvait user dans ce registre-là. Grunlek et Shin avaient remarqué cet intérêt soudain, n'avaient rien dit car cela ne les regardait pas et ils ne voulaient pas qu'on les prenne à parti. Theo s'était moqué de l'intérêt de Bob pour lui comme de son premier meurtre de petite fille dira-t-on. Puis ce fut plus fort que lui. Il engagea de lui-même la conversation.

― Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça toi ?

A la Theo.

Bob haussa les sourcils, guère surpris par cette agressivité qui, au fond, lui avait manqué. Sans se démonter, le pyromancien le pointa du doigt. Un endroit bien précis.

― Trois fois rien, je me demandais… Tu comptes la garder, cette barbe ?

Par réflexe inconscient, ou parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on lui pose une question pareille, Theo passa une main pensive sur sa barbe naissante. Sa colère s'évapora tant il fut surpris.

― Je suppose que oui… J'ai pas trop le temps, tu m'excuseras hein, mais il y a eu des mercenaires dont j'ai dû m'occuper, la Guilde des Intendants, votre recherche… Tout ça.

― Tu ne vas pas me sortir ce genre de prétextes, même après ta sortie de ce puits de psy, pourchassé par la Guilde des Intendants, t'étais rasé et de près. Depuis qu'on a fêté nos retrouvailles, t'en as eu du temps pour te raser ! T'as gagné un majordome mais t'as pas trouvé le bon moment pour t'occuper de…

― Est-ce que moi, je suis allé critiquer tes écailles et tes yeux de chat ?

Bob ravala son fou rire, alors que Shin et Grunlek ne dissimulèrent en aucun cas le grand sourire que ce rappel – juste assez lointain pour être nommé ainsi sans trop l'être non plus – leur procurait. Ils n'avaient pas souri, sur le coup, en essayant de calmer un Inquisiteur, épée au clair, bramant contre l'hérésie qui s'était présenté à lui. Il en avait fallu du temps pour qu'il imprime que c'était Bob et qu'il avait repris un contrôle total sur son démon.

Le pyromancien pivota, dans sa théâtrale manière, si coutumière, vers leurs deux autre compagnons, Bradock peu désireux de se prononcer parce qu'il connaissait trop bien le bonhomme qu'était le paladin et inquisiteur de la Lumière et qu'il n'était ni fou ni assez fort pour en parler.

― Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du début de barbe de Theo ? Franchement ?

― Sans commentaire, répondit Shin.

― Moi, je commence à croire qu'il veut copier mon style sans trop se l'avouer, fit Grunlek.

Theo haussa les sourcils, indécis. Bob tournait autour de lui d'un air sérieux, si expert qu'il en fut comique aux yeux de Shin et de Grunlek.

― Disons-le, t'es plus viril avec, Theo, lâcha Bob.

― Ma virilité imberbe t'emmerde, yeux-de-chat.

Un nouveau tour d'inspection, cette fois Theo ne prit pas la peine de le suivre. Certes, le mouvement de cape était très élégant accompagné par l'ample ondulation de la robe, mais c'était vite étourdissant. Cela ne servait à rien de reculer, Bob aurait tôt fait de réduire cet effort à néant dans sa frénésie euphorique. Lissant son bouc distraitement, Bob se campa devant Theo, la tête penchée sur le côté.

― Tu sais, plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que finalement, tu as envie de te chopper de la demoiselle en détresse non ? Ras-le-bol de taper dans les petites filles ?

― Joli Bob. Ambigu mais joli.

― Merci Shin !

― Cesse de l'encourager, intervint Grunlek en accompagnant ces mots d'un regard sévère.

― Grun, tu ne trompes personne.

L'ingénieur nain leva les yeux au ciel, incapable de ne pas sourire. Bob reprit, imperturbable.

― Pourquoi tu gardes cette barbe affreuse sinon ?

― Je fais ce que je veux, rétorqua l'Inquisiteur, empourpré, j'ai pas besoin de barbe pour séduire. C'est juste que ça ne m'intéresse pas.

― Il est vrai que tes mots sont très percutants, lâcha Bob, et qu'ils vont toujours droit au but… Comme ton bouclier.

Theo darda un œil mauvais sur Grunlek et Shin qui pouffaient comme des gamins dans leur coin, auprès du feu de camp.

― Tiens, ça là, par exemple ! s'exclama triomphalement Bob. Tu n'aurais pas besoin de cette vilaine moustache si tu n'avais pas cette manie de foudroyer les gens du regard. C'est vrai que c'est dans le ton avec ta faculté d'appeler la foudre mais ce n'est pas très… attractif.

― Et pourtant, avec l'électricité qu'il dégage ! fit remarquer Grunlek.

Theo pinça les lèvres, vexé par l'hilarité de ses amis. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, leur tourna le dos pour sauver les résidus de fierté qui lui restaient. Son visage était si rouge, tant il bouillait en son for intérieur, que ce n'était plus dissimulable.

― Vous êtes bien emmerdant ce soir, grinça le paladin de la Lumière.

― Ne le prend pas mal, j'essaye de comprendre ta façon de penser, dit Bob.

La sincérité de sa mine contrite restait à prouver. Theo détourna la tête dès que celle, qui se voulait insupportablement innocente, du pyromancien apparut dans son champ de vision.

― Tu boudes ? s'enquit ce dernier en lui pinçant la joue.

― Ne joue pas à ça parce que t'es plus âgé que moi, rétorqua sèchement Theo en écartant cette main infantilisante, je suis Inquisiteur et une épée, ça peut partir très vite entre tes deux yeux démoniaques.

Bob recula d'un pas, posant la main sur son propre visage comme si Theo allait le décapiter dans un instant. Il y eut un lourd silence dans le camp. Le paladin eut un coup d'œil rageur vers le pyro-mage, cet air d'offensé le fit pousser un lourd soupir.

― Arrête Bob, comme si j'allais le faire ! Je l'ai pas fait en te revoyant, je vais pas le faire maintenant.

L'absence de réponse interpella Theo. Le jeune homme ignora les regards accusateurs de ses amis et eut un pas assuré vers le demi-démon à la mine minée. Bob faillit loucher devant l'index brandi pile entre ses deux yeux.

― T'es juste jaloux, Bob, admet-le ! Ta barbe, c'est tout ce qu'il te reste pour sauver ton charisme auprès des femmes. Encore que là, faudrait masse de longueur pour que les donzelles ne voient pas le reste.

Deuxième coup d'épée. En plein cœur. Il eut un petit frisson sous les regards extrêmement meurtriers de Shin et de Grunlek. Il croyait bien faire lui ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne fonctionnait pas ?

Devant la figure déconfite du paladin de la Lumière, ce fut Bob qui eut un soupir. Léger. Ses épaules se relâchèrent. Il avait compris le message.

― Nom de nom, Bob, tu me vannes sans fin et tu vas te vexer pour une malheureuse… Quoi ?

Les regards, de la colère, furent atterrés en l'écoutant. Shin se fit le porte-parole de la critique commune.

― Nom de nom ? fit Shin avec perplexité. Déjà qu'avec cette barbe et cette moustache, t'as pris dix ans mais avec cette expression t'en prends vingt. T'as l'âge de prendre ta retraite en tant qu'Inquisiteur et Paladin de la Lumière.

― Encore plus vieux que moi, ajouta Grunlek, tu fais peur Theo.

― Oh ça va, lâchez-moi la cape !

― Tu veux dire la barbe ?

La question de Grunlek fit renaître le sourire sur la figure de Bob. Theo, rasséréné en son for intérieur, préféra ne pas rebondir, bien qu'il aurait eu envie de faire remarquer que ça ne rimait en aucune manière, parce que cette pique avait rendu sa bonne humeur à Bob.

― … En tout cas, tu as mochi avec cette barbe et cette moustache.

Theo ne laisserait pas sa colère le submerger, il l'avait méritée celle-là. Même si ce grommellement faussement boudeur faisait beaucoup rire ses amis, il ne dirait rien.

― On dirait un pervers.

Mais ô Dieu que ça le démangeait de laisser ce bon vieux Viktor faire son travail.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ai-je besoin d'expliquer le titre ? Chacun y trouvera un sens juste de toute façon ! *a pensé à Gimli dès qu'elle a écris le mot "miné"* Cette mine me poursuit. Vous l'ai-je dis ? J'aime les calembours et les jeux de mots de toutes catégories. Navrée pour ceux que j'ai pu faire dans cet OS, navrée également s'ils ont déjà été fait. L'ermite fut très triste de ne pas avoir sa dose de fanfic cette semaine.

Laissez un petit mot si cet OS vous a plu, s'il vous plaît. Une review, c'est l'assurance de gagner... un câlin *et cela en toute amitié* virtuel. Sinon quoi ? J'ai pas le pouvoir de faire grand-chose, c'est vrai donc... A votre bon cœur messieurs dames, et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
